1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to a solar cell and fabrication thereof, and more particularly to a solar cell with selective emitters and fabrication thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell with selective emitters has improved conversion efficiency. FIG. 1 is a cross section of a solar cell having a selective emitter. Referring to FIG. 1, the solar cell having a selective emitter comprises a high concentration doping region 106 in a portion of a substrate 102 under an electrode 110, a low concentration doping region 104 in the other portion of the substrate 102 outside of the electrode, and an anti-reflective layer 108 on the substrate. The solar cell has a higher open circuit voltage (Voc) and short-circuit current (Isc) than the conventional solar cell having only one doping concentration, since the low doping concentration doping emitter between the electrodes can reduce carrier recombination on the surface of the solar cell and the high concentration doping region under the electrodes can provide good electrode contacts. Therefore, the solar cell with selective emitters has high photoelectric conversion efficiency.
Since the solar cell with selective emitters has a significant advantage over the conventional solar cell having only one doping concentration, a method for forming a solar cell with selective emitters and fabrication thereof, having a simple process to form high concentration doping regions under the electrodes and low concentration doping regions in the other non-electrode regions is required.